


Training and the Truth

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: Of Bats and Devils [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Devil May Cry
Genre: Bruce Wayne is only mentioned in this in the third chapter, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Swearing, nothing graphic just bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Viv has officially started her training. Along the way she learns some things about them and they learn the truth of what made her leave Gotham City
Series: Of Bats and Devils [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700992
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Hand to Hand

Viviane was awake at 10 am the next day. She changed into her new workout clothes: a tank top, basketball shorts, and her old trainers. When she got down to the front lobby, Vergil was sitting at the desk. He was a little surprised to see Viv ready for training so early.

"You're up early" he remarked.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I've been up earlier than that before?" Viv smirked.

Vergil huffed a laugh "I believe that, considering you went without sleep for two days straight"

"You think that's bad? My brother is SUCH a disaster when it comes to sleeping. The guy's blood is practically coffee at this point. It's a miracle that he hasn't OD'd on caffeine"

Vergil snorted in laughter "He sounds like quite the character"

"That's one way to describe him"

"I was wondering: How much training do you have?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's asking about your combat skills" Dante piped up as he trudged down the stairs.

"Who trained you?" Vergil asked.

Thinking fast, Viv replied "I had a few teachers. When you consider who I was raised by, I had to learn to defend myself from potential kidnappers and other threats"

Dante knew that wasn't the full truth but he decided to leave it alone. He asked "What are you trained in?"

"A variety of martial arts and, as you noticed, some marksman skills"

Dante let out a low whistle "So you're pretty well-rounded, then?"

Viv shrugged "I guess you could say that" she was about to ask a question when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She yelped, grabbed the arm and threw the person forward, slamming them onto their back.

Viv realized that the person was a guy around her age and had the same white as as Dante and Vergil.  _ Oh shit… _

The guy groaned "Fuck! The hell is your deal?"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! You completely caught me off guard!"

Dante and Vergil stared wide-eyed at the poor guy as he stood from the floor. He looked at Viv who was covering her mouth with both hands and had a petrified look on her face. 

He huffed "It's no big deal. You were just startled"

Viv sighed in relief "Really thought I hurt you there"

The guy waved his hand dismissively "Nah… you got me good, though. You reacted pretty fuckin fast"

Viv held out her hand which the guy accepted "Still, I should've looked first. That's always been my issue with combat. I act first and ask questions later"

Vergil raised an eyebrow "That's hardly a problem. In the field, demons will not give you a chance to 'look first'. Consider that your first lesson"

Viv simple nodded "Oh! I'm Viviane by the way. But ya can call me Viv"

"Nero"

"Nero… hopefully I still remember that two seconds later"

Nero snorted "Not the best at remembering names?"

"The worst"

"Probably not as bad as Dante"

Dante let out an offended noise "I'm right here!"

Nero flipped off Dante as Viv asked "So, where is the training going to be done?"

Vergil was quick to answer her question "There's an abandoned warehouse where we train without bothering other humans"

"You say other humans as if you're not" 

None of the men responded.

"You guys aren't fully human?" Viv shrugged "I guess I should've been pondering on that when I met Dante. Oh well. So… you guys part alien or something?"

Dante was the one to answer that question "Demon"

"Whoa… Neat"

Nero's eyes widened "Wait… you're not bothered???"

At that point Viv was just confused "Why the hell would I be? Some of this planet's heroes are not human. There are heroes that are aliens like Martian Manhunter and , there's Aquaman who's an Atlantean, and then there are heroes that have some demonic blood. Hell, the Justice League has two heroes that are actual demons"

That last sentence caught them off guard "Really?" Dante asked.

"Yeah. I've met one of the demon heroes. I always thought they were kickass"

"How'd you meet them?" asked Nero

"I was held for ransom when I was 11"

Dante choked on his spit as he laughed "You said that WAY too casually!"

Viv shrugged "Wasn't the only time I was held for ransom"

The three hunters could only stare with astounded looks in their eyes.

\-------------------------------

When the four arrived at the warehouse, Viv noticed all of the locks and chains "Was this place a crackhouse or something?"

Nero burst out laughing at Viv's question "THAT'S the first thing you thought of? Damn. You ARE from Gotham"

Viv giggled "You can remove the Gothamite from Gotham…"

Vergil piped up "We keep this locked up to keep… undesirables out"

"Makes sense"

Upon entering the empty building, Viv was greeted by the smell of mothballs and mildew.

_ Smells like the Narrows… _

Dante stretched "Alright, Viv. You're gonna be up against Nero. Just to give us a good idea on where your at"

"Sure. Hand-to-hand?"

"Yup"

Viv and Nero walked to the center of the warehouse.

Viv grinned impishly "I'll try not to break your arm, okay?"

Nero grinned back "If you can even land a hit on me"

"That a challenge, boyo?"

"You damn right it is!" he snarked.

Viv cracked her knuckles, smirking "Let's go then, punk!"

Nero struck first with an uppercut. Viv was quick to dodge the quick strike and attempted to strike him in the abdomen but Nero blocked it.

Dante and Vergil watched the two spar.

"She's fast…" Dante mumbled.

"She could be faster…"

"She'll get there"

Nero swung a kick to her side, knocking Viv over. She immediately recovered and dodged a second oncoming kick. She took the opportunity and grabbed Nero's leg. Using all of her strength, she swung him to the side and onto the floor.

Dante let out a low whistle "That was good"

"Hmmm…"

After watching the two punch, dodge and kick some more, the older hunters got a pretty good idea of Viv's abilities. Vergil was about to call out to them to stop when Viv misstepped and Nero accidentally punched her in the nose, dazing her.

Viv fell to the ground with her hands over her nose.

"SHIT!" exclaimed Nero. He knelt down by Viv and apologized profusely "You okay?! I'm SO fuckin sorry!"

Dante and Vergil jogged towards them and assessed the damage.

"Viviane. Are you alright?"

Viv pulled her hands away from her nose. Nero's eyes widened at the blood dripping from her nostrils.

SHIT! Did I break your nose?!"

Viv squeezed her nose "Hmm… nah. You likely just bruised it"

Nero let out a sigh of relief. He held out his hand and helped Viv stand.

Dante scratched the back of his head "I think that's enough for today"

Viv's shoulders sagged "Aw man…" she wiped the blood from her nose and looked at it. She wiped it on Nero's jacket, making him wrinkle his nose.

"Really?"

"Yep"

Nero snorted "Little weirdo"

"Big weirdo"


	2. Bullets and Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After mastering hand to hand combat, it's now time for Viv to learn the ways of guns and swords. Dante takes it upon himself to show her the ropes when it comes to firearms

_ In the following weeks, Viv honed and improved her hand to hand combat. She was grateful to have patient mentors like Dante and Vergil. With every mistake, they were quick to give her tips. _

_ Both men differed when it came to training her.  _

_ Vergil was very rigid and did not hold back when it came to any criticism. To others, this seems harsh. But to Viv, it's just her boss and mentor being honest. _

_ Dante was a bit of the opposite. While still brutally honest, he's a little more laid-back about it. A nice breath of fresh air from Vergil's straight-laced way of teaching. _

\----------------------------------

Viv returned to the shop after running an errand for Dante and noticed he was the only one. He was at his desk reading from what looked like a dirty magazine.

"Vergil out?" she asked.

"He had something to take care of. In the meantime: time for you to learn something new"

"Something new?"

"You have any experience with guns?"

"A little? Bruce had VERY strong feelings about guns but I was still taught by Alfred"

"Alfred?"

"The family butler"

That caught Dante off guard "The butler taught you how to fire a gun?"

"A shotgun, yeah. My brother did too"

Dante chuckled as he stood from his desk "Alright then. Let's see how you are then"

He guided Viv to the shop's large basement where a small range was. The only target was a thick wooden board with a target painted on.

"The wood is brand new. Found it on the side of the road" said Dante.

Viv simply relied "Neat"

Dante went to a wall that had a wide array of guns and grabbed a pistol "You'll be shooting with this". He handed Viv the pistol.

Dante watched as Viv loaded the pistol and turned off the safety. She aimed the gun, took a deep breath and fired.

The bullet hit the target but it wasn't a bullseye. It was about 6 inches from the center.

"Not bad. You were shaking a bit. When aiming, breath slowly. Take the shout when exhaling. Give it another go"

Viv nodded and aimed the gun. She did as suggested and fired. Sure enough: dead center. Viv's eyes lit up like a lantern.

"Look at that! A born marksman" exclaimed Dante. He took note of Viv's little bounce of excitement.

"Alright. Keep practicing and then we'll work on shooting like I do"

Viv thought back to the times she saw Dante fighting demons, guns blazing. She practically vibrated in excitement at the thought.

\------------------------------------

\------------------------------------

\------------------------------------

For weeks Viv would be down in the basement with Dante, practicing her marksman skills. Soon, her skills were almost on par with Dante.

At one point, when Viv had beat her own record, she noticed the large smile on his face.

"Dante?"

"Sorry if this sounds super corny, but you've really improved so damn much"

Viv blushed at the compliment "Well---- I… I had a good teacher"

Dante ruffled her short hair, "You're well on your way, kiddo"

Viv felt her heart swell at the compliment. She wasn't used to such praise but she welcomed it nonetheless.

"What's next after this?"

"How familiar are you with swords?"

"Not at all"

Dante opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Vergil, strolling into the basement "It's never too late to learn, Viviane"

"I guess"

Dante shoved his hand into Vergil's face "What do you like? A sword like mine? Something lame like Verge's?" that last sentence earned Dante a slap to the back of his head.

Viv thought for a moment "Well… when I was twelve, the was an assassin in Gotham and he used different kinds of weapons"

Vergil raised an eyebrow "An assassin?"

Viv nodded "Yeah. He was hard to track because of the variety of weapons he used. There are two that stand out"

Dante cocked his head "Those being?"

"One he used looked like a sickle. Started with a 'k'…"

Vergil thought for a moment and suggested "A khopesh?"

Viv pointed at Vergil and nodded "Yes! That's what it was!"

"What was the other one?"

"The other one… it was weird. It was clearly one that HE made himself"

Dante was immediately interested "His own weapon?"

Viv nodded "It was a sword like Vergil's. Except it was… different"

"How so?"

"It looked like any other Japanese sword, but it was modded with chainsaw parts"

"Holy---really???"

Viv nodded "The blade of the sword was a functioning chainsaw. Oh! And the sword had a mod that made it heat up like a branding iron"

Dante let out a low whistle "Sounds like it was an overall bad time for his targets"

"It… was an interesting weapon"

Vergil pondered for a moment,  _ That shop in Star City had a khopesh. I'll have to see if it still has it… _

Dante hummed "A sword that's a chainsaw and a burning weapon… Nico could probably make that…"

Without any sort of warning Vergil held out his hand for Viv "Now that we have a good idea on what weapon you want, let's get training started"

The half-demon's proclamation caught Viv off guard "Huh---"

"Hold up! Why're you takin' the kid?"

"Kid??? Hold the fuck---"

"Her weapons of choice are not ones that are to be swung blindly like Rebellion or the Devil Sword Dante. They require finesse"

"Umm----"

"Finesse?! A chainsaw sword that burns??? You're not gonna need much finesse for that!"

Viv tried to speak up but the two arguing brothers were too absorbed in their argument. It then dawned on her  _ Holy shit… they're just like my brothers… _

Viv sighed and shouted "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The two men stopped arguing and eyed Viv, surprised at her tone.

Viv sighed once more, this time in exasperation "God damn! You guys are in your forties but you act JUST like my brothers, who buy the way, have fought like this since they were teenagers!"

Dante and Vergil shot each other looks, but remained silent.

Viv chuckled "Look. Why don't you both teach me? Vergil, you can show me the ropes with using a khopesh. And Dante, you can show me how you fight. That work?"

Vergil cleared his throat "That… works fine"

Viv clapped her hands together with a smile "Good. Alfred always did say that's it's good to be well-rounded"

The twins looked at one another and nodded in agreement.

"Very well, then" Vergil uttered "Come then, let us begin the lesson"

"Okay"

Dante exclaimed "Hold up! Why do you get to teach her, first?!"

Vergil scowled at Dante and opened his mouth to say something in retort, but Viv beat him to the punch "Aaaww… Dante. Don't be such a student-hog"

Vergil snickered at the offended look on Dante's face "Yes, Dante. Let your dear big brother have his moment"

Dante huffed a chuckle as he rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively "Whatevs. Go teach the new girl"

Vergil shook his head, smirking. He led Viv toward the shop's rooftop "Come along, Viviane. Let's get your lesson started"

"You got it, Verge!"


	3. Playing with Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil has his turn to be a teacher. He shows Viv how to properly wield a blade in combat and the best way to keep oneself from getting knocked down

When Vergil and Viviane got to the rooftop, Viv was momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight.

Vergil chuckled "Still not used to the sunlight?"

"Vergil, I am a born Gothamite. We're not made for sunlight" ribbed Viv.

"Will you be needing an umbrella like a vampire?" the older devil teased. The jab earned him a dagger glare. He laughed at Viv's reaction as he stripped his coat off. He pulled two wooden training swords out from… nowhere? Thin air? Viv had no idea. 

Vergil tossed one of the swords in Viv's direction, who caught it flawlessly.

"Now. Viviane, is this your first time wielding a blade?"

Viv nodded.

Vergil hummed and stood at her side "When wielding any blade, your stance needs to be balanced to keep you from falling over. If you let demons have the chance, they will rip you apart"

Viv wordlessly nodded once more.

Using his training sword, he adjusted Viv's stance so that her legs were shoulder width apart "You keep that stance in battle and the enemy will have a hard time knocking you down"

Viv remained silent, taking in Vergil's lesson.

"Of course, in the field, you will be on your toes constantly. Not given a moment's rest. You will need to be fast up here" he tapped at her forehead, referring to her brain "and here" he tapped her leg with his sword.

"Now…" he voiced as he got into a fighting position "Begin" and he charged at her, officially starting her training.

\--------------------------------

Dante sat back in at his desk, looking through his magazine. Vergil and Viv had been on the rooftop for hours and Dante was getting antsy. He shot up from his chair  _ Hope she hasn't died from exhaustion… _

He got up to the rooftop and what he saw, blew him away. Viv was sitting on the hard concrete, sweaty, tired and donning some new bruises. Vergil sat beside her, placing cold patches on some of the worst bruises.

"Dante!" Viv called out.

Dante smirked "Damn, Verge! You really went all out with the training, didn't you?"

A large grin grew on Viv's face "Nothing I can't handle, dude!"

Vergil smiled at Viv's enthusiasm "You say that as if you've done this, before"

Still smiling, Viv stated "I used to mess around with my brothers all the time back in Gotham"

Dante sat on the ground "You talk about your brothers a lot. How many do you have?"

"I have… five brothers and a sister"

The two hunters' jaws dropped. Dante uttered "Five… five?"

Viv nodded "Four older brothers, one younger brother and one older sister"

Vergil patted Viv's shoulder "You poor soul…"

Viv giggled at men's reactions.

\---------------------------------------

After that first day of training, Viv continued to train with Vergil tirelessly. Along the way, Dante taught her his way of fighting as well. While Vergil's fighting style is more poised and disciplined, Dante's fighting style was more barbaric and heavy.

Within three months, Viv was able to keep up with the two older hunters with ease. Viv could now dodge every swing from the Devil Sword Dante and the Yamato. Summoned swords? Mere gnats.

When Viv was strong enough, Dante decided it was primetime to celebrate.

"For becoming a full-fledged hunter!" he exclaimed.

"What'd ya have in mind?" asked Viv.

"Fredi's!" the hunter proclaimed.

"Fredi's"

"The best damn diner in the city!"

Viv looked at Vergil for confirmation and he shrugged "I will not deny that they have good food"

She smiled "Okay. Fredi's it is, then"

"Alright!"


	4. Telling the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante, Vergil and Viv arrived at Fredi's and meet up with Trish, Lady and Nero to celebrate Viv's completion of training.
> 
> While they enjoy themselves, some truths of what happened in Gotham the night Viv left come up.

When the three arrived at Fredi's, the sun had long set and they were greeted by everyone else: Lady, Trish, and Nero.

When they walk through the diner doors, Viv surveyed the place. Fredi's was like any other greasy spoon: booths lined along the walls, a long counter with bar stools, novelty neon signs, and the smell of fried goodness.

The group sat at a large round booth: Viv being in the middle, Dante and Vergil being on either side of her, Trish and Lady sat side by side next to Dante, Nero sat next to Vergil.

The waitress strolled over to the booth and greeted Dante with a smile "Dante!"

"Hey, Candy"

"The whole pack is here, tonight?"

"You know it"

Candy nodded and Viv immediately caught her attention. "Who's this cutie?" she asked, flustering Viv.

Dante wrapped his arm around Viv's shoulders "This" he pulled her closer and ruffled her hair "Is out newest lady, Viv"

Candy smiled at Viv warmly "Nice to meet you, hun. I hope you stop by often"

Viv smirk "Oh, I'll definitely come and see you, honey"

Candy giggled "Oooh… A charmer. I like her" she took out her notepad and pen "What drinks can I start you with?"

"Caramel shake" Nero replied.

"Iced tea" Lady stated.

"Coffee. Decaf" Trish replied.

Candy gazed towards Vergil and Dante "The usual for you two?"

The men nodded.

"And what about you, Viv?"

Viv thought for a moment "You know what a Spezi is?"

Candy perked up "Coke and orange soda? You got it!"

When Candy left, Nero asked Viv "So, you're from Gotham, right?"

"That's right"

"What's it like?"

"Cold, hazy, nad chock full of psychopaths and sociopaths alike"

He snickered at Viv's blunt answer.

"The city's got character, though. In spite of all of the crazies"

"Sounds like you miss it"

Viv shrugged "Only certain aspects of the city. I certainly don't miss the psychotic clown or killer plants"

Vergil gave Viv a side glance "Man-eating plants?"

"Poison Ivy. She's one of the city's many rogues"

Candy returned to the table with everyone's drinks and took everyone's order. When Candy left again, Trish glanced at Viv and asked "Dante mentioned you have siblings?"

Viv nodded "Five brothers and a sister"

Nero choked on his shake. He sputtered "Six siblings???"

Viv laughed "Your old man and uncle had the EXACT same reaction"

"Well duh! Six siblings!"

Lady smiled "Tell us about them"

"Well… this Dick. He's the oldest out of all of us. Then there's Jason. Then Cassandra, Tim, Duke, and Damian"

Lady stared wide-eyed "Wow. Sounds like a big family"

"It's even bigger when you include the honorary members"

Dante spat out his beer "'Honorary' members???"

"Yeah, there's Stephanie, Barbara, Harper and Aunt Kate"

Lady giggled "It was probably hard when you left Gotham. They must miss you"

Viv got quiet.

A concerned look crossed Nero's face "Viv? Does… does your family know you're here?"

Viv shook her head.

It suddenly clicked "You ran away…"

Viv's lip trembled as she clenched her fists.

Vergil sighed "Viviane… what happened in Gotham?"

Viv didn't say anything.

Dante place a hand on her shoulder "If you're trying to keep a secret, you don't need to…" he whispered in her ear "We know who they are"

Viv looked up at Dante, shocked. She then sighed "I don't know where to start"

Trish held Viv's trembling hands "Start from the beginning"

Viv said nothing for a moment. Then she told them everything that's happened for the past few years. From her family completely shutting her away to the feelings of loneliness. She told about how she met Dante after being attacked by demons when she fled a senior party that had gone south. At one point during Viv's story, their food arrived.

When she started to talk about the night she left Gotham, stray tears began to fall down her face.

Dante rubbed her back "Take your time…"

Viv took a trembling breath "That night, I went to a bar to have some drinks. I was enjoying myself when the Penguin came into the bar"

"The Penguin?"

"Oswald Cobblepot. That stout fuck that had the fuckin GALL to say what he said"

Vergil's eyes narrowed "What did he say?"

"That night… was a VERY special night, according to him"

No one at the table liked where the topic was going.

"That night… eighteen years since my mom and dad were gunned down… eighteen fuckin years since I saw them get murdered by Two-Face on live television"

Dante's eyes screwed shut "Shit…" everyone else remained silent, Nero's teeth were clenched.

"Cobblepot had the GALL to make light of the events. I will NEVER forget what he said in his fake cockney accent: 'I've always wondered… what it feels like to have a bullet rip through your…'" Viv took a deep breath "He never got to finish that sentence"

No one said anything, so Viv continued "I smashed a bottle in his ugly little face. I broke his fuckin nose. And I loved it"

"Can't imagine he was all too happy about that" said Dante.

"He was pissed. He commanded the bodyguard with him to shoot me"

"Holy--- he did"

Viv nodded "He didn't do it, though. The guy was pretty speechless about my action. Then… a Hell Caina appeared in the bar"

Nero perked up "A Hell Caina?"

"Two of them actually. I made sure everyone, including Cobblepot, got out of the bar safely. I was trapped so I had to kill the demons"

"What happened after" asked Nero.

"Well, the cops started to show up so I fled the scene and went home… during the craziness of it all, I had forgotten about the cameras in the bar…"

Dante's stomach sunk "The Bat saw it all… didn't he?"

Viv nodded "None of them knew that I had been killing demons around Gotham"

"Really? No idea whatsoever?" Dante scoffed "So much for being great detectives"

Vergil asked "What did he say to you?"

Viv didn't immediately respond. For a few moments of silence, she talked about the fight and everything that was said between her and Bruce.

"And when I told him that this is who I am now and that he can't change that he said---" Viv's voice cracked.

Trish squeezed Viv's hand "What did he say"

Viv trembled "If that's how to truly feel, then maybe it's best that you leave"

Vergil crushed the glass he was drinking from when Viv said those words. Viv's eyes shot towards Vergil and she saw how angry he was. She looked around the table and noticed that everyone was enraged.

Through clenched teeth, Nero seethed "He did NOT say that to you"

Viv's only response was a sniffle.

Lady shook her head stunned "Did ANY of your siblings even defend you?"

Viv shook her head.

Lady scoffed "So much for family…"

"After the fight, everyone left to go on patrol. I thought for a bit and I made the decision to come to Red Grave. Even if Dante's offer wasn't open, I needed to get out of Gotham"

Dante rubbed Viv's back and sighed deeply _B… you fucked up BIG TIME._

Viv smiled sadly "It's weird…"

Dante glanced at her "What's weird?"

"In the few short months I've been living here in Red Grave, I've… begun to consider you all family… is that weird?"

Dante chuckled "Not at all. After what you told us what happened in Gotham? I WELCOME you calling us your family"

Viv's head shot up in surprise.

Nero laughed "You see us as family? Fuck yeah!"

Viv smiled as fresh tears rolled down her face _Finding company among demons… It's nice._


	5. New Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing everything that went down, Viv is feeling so much better. Not weighed down by the feelings of her last night in Gotham.
> 
> Her bosses decide to surprise her with some... new toys.

After telling the others what happened in Gotham, it was like a huge weight was lifted from Viv's shoulders.

After that night, Viv continued her life with her head held high. She also learned a lot about her bosses. She learned of who their father was, a powerful demon that had betrayed his kind to save humanity from his master. She learned who their mother was. Dante showed her the small portrait that sat at his desk.

Viv simply responded "She's beautiful" making the two men smile warmly. She met other folks as well, Patty, Morrison, Nico and Kyrie. All great people.

For the first time in a while, Viv felt truly happy.

One day while finishing some paperwork, Dante and Vergil had returned from running some errands. She noticed that Nero and Nico were trailing behind them.

"Vivi!" Nico called out.

"Hey, Nico---" she noticed Dante and Vergil carrying two large boxes. In a desperate voice, she asked "What's in the box, Dante?"

Dante snickered at the obvious movie reference. Vergil answered her question "Since you're now a trained hunter, you're in need of weapons"

Excitement bubbled in Viv's gut.

They opened the boxes to reveal new weapons. One was a khopesh with a bronze and gold handle. The blade had a purple hue. Viv lifted it from the box and got a better look at it.

"It's infused with demonic magic. Should be useful in combat" said Vergil.

Viv placed the khopesh down and looked at the other sword. It was a katana… but… it was different. It was modded. At the black handle was what looked like a bike handle that connected to a blue… gas tank?

With a big smile, Nico said "Give a try"

Viv picked up the sword and squeezed the handle. The silver blade burst into a steady flame.

"Holy shit…"

"Ya like it?" asked Nico "It's my own creation"

Viv nodded in awe. She placed the sword back down and glanced at the third and final weapon. It was a black pistol. A simple one but at the butt of the handle was a skull.

Nero picked it up and gave it to Viv "Made it myself. What do you think?"

"You made this?"

Nero nodded.

Viv held the pistol and looked at the skull. She giggled "I'm imagining hitting someone with this and leaving an imprint of the skull on their face"

Nero snorted at the image.

A wide grin crossed Dante's face "Well, Viv? What'd'ya think?"

Viv returned the smile "This kicks ass"

The man chuckled "Glad you think so cuz you're first mission is gonna be with me"

Viv shot up "Really?! Cool!"

Dante couldn't help but chuckle at Viv's enthusiasm.


End file.
